In the Queen's heart
by SassyOutlaws
Summary: A collection of one-shots written by me in english :)
1. A Big Day

**A Big Day** (Snow Queen/Outlaw Queen-ish one-shot.)

A/N: I wrote it because I do believe with all my heart that by the end of the season 4 Regina and Robin will have already been engaged and THIS will happen some day. :) (Oh god, I hope so.. ;))

I've been also inspired by talk with arendtx. Thank you dearie for encouraging me to write this, this is for you :)

Please note that this is the very first ff I wrote in English (it's not my native language) and I didn't have any beta to this, so there may be some errors, sorry for that ;(

A summary: It's Robin&amp;Regina's wedding day. Soon-to-be mrs. Locksley is supposed to be happy about it, but memories from the past decided to hunt her in the worst possible moment. Mental support comes to her from the last person that she could possibly expect it from.

Regina had been staring in the mirror for quite some time. She couldn't help but wonder if all of this, all of the things that were currently happening in her life, were even real. She was beyond happy for weeks. Ever since Robin had proposed to her she lived in a bubble of happiness, which at the same time scared the hell out of her. 'I can't be happy', she kept repeating to herself, 'Things like this just don't happen to me.'.

But it was true. She did get her happy ending and the white dress that she had been put in by Tinkerbell was the biggest proof.

Once again she smoothed the material of the dress with shaking hands. Even though she knew that there was nothing else to betterment and she looked as good as a past-evil-queen-bride may possibly look like, she didn't want to leave the room just yet. She was too nervous and she didn't even know why. In fact, everything was fine until this very moment. Until she saw herself in this simple, not at all princessy, but still beautiful white dress, which was the wedding dress after all…

She's been married before. It wasn't the greatest time of her life, but she wasn't stupid. She knew Robin would never hurt her in any way, she would never even consider a thought that he could ever do what Leopold had been doing to her a million times in the past. The happiness of being able to finally call Robin her husband was overwhelming, but still... something was bothering her. And this came to her in the worst possible moment, just when she thought that the past would never hunt her again and her old fears were already in the past…

"Wow." She heard a familiar voice behind her as she jumped a bit.

She lifted her head to look in the mirror again and she saw Snow looking at her from the entrance to the room and smiling to her softly.

"You are most certainly the fairest of them all."

Regina laughed, knowing exactly what Snow was referring to.

"Thank you, dear."

"You should wear white more often. Maybe black isn't your colour after all…"

"Oh, it is." Regina decided to end this sass fight. "But I'm getting married. Everyone knows that the royal brides should be snow white."

Snow burst in laugh.

"Okay. You won."

Snow probably thought a little sass would make her feel less nervous, but it didn't work. Now the only thing that wanted Snow out of the room so she could keep worrying in seclusion.

She turned to brunette and crossed her arms.

"Now. Why are you here?" she asked Snow.

"Well, It's getting quite late and I thought you might want not to be late for your own wedding."

Regina rolled her eyes. Enough of these puns.

"I suppose you didn't come here only to remind us both about our rather unpleasant past, did you?"

"Right. Actually I'm here because Henry asked me to tell you that he's ready. He can't wait to walk his mother down the aisle." Snow smiled.

Regina nodded nervously. Shit, her son was more ready for her wedding that she would ever be. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey. Are you okay?" the woman asked worriedly.

Regina fought really hard to keep her make up on her face.

"Regina…?"

"It's… It's nothing. Leave me alone, please."

"Oh Regina, I can see something's bothering you. What's going on?"

Regina sighed. She needed to talk to someone.

"I just… I guess I'm just afraid."

"What? Why?" Snow smiled to her softly. "Regina, you're getting married today. Shouldn't you be happy? You love Robin so much, everyone can see it!"

"Maybe that's the problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"I love him too much that I can't let go. I've never could." Regina finally can put her thoughts into words. "What if this is a mistake? What if a marriage is a bad decision after all? I am too ruined for him…"

Snow was shocked by how this conversation changed its direction.

"Do you really think he thinks that way? He loves you like nothing in the world!"

"Maybe he shouldn't!" Regina was on the edge and Snow watched her closely. "I've been so selfish all the time, I wanted a happy ending… But now? Now he'll become my family and look how many members of my family are still alive! For his own sake, we shouldn't push the fate…"

"Oh, now I get it." Snow said. "You're happy and you're afraid that something's going to take that away from you…"

Regina didn't say anything, she turned back from Snow because this talk became too deep for her. She coulnd't believe that she was able to open herself for Snow so easily but the fact that she really knew her better than she knew herself was even more terrifying.

"You know, you're right. You are ruined."

Regina didn't expect this. She looked at Snow again and she frowned in disbelief.

"But not in the way you think you are." Her step daughter came closer and took her hand. "You've experienced way to many bad things in your life. There were so many of them that you actually got used to it! But Regina, you can't always think the worst. Happy endings do happen, just look at me and David!"

Snow laughed as Regina put on her infamous "bitch please" face.

"Either way, it's never easy, it isn't. But love can do anything and seeing how great love you and Robin share, I can't see anything standing in your way to get your happy ending."

"But… how can he love me that much?" For most of the time it seemed unreal to Regina.

"Because YOU love him just as much." Snow said. "I know you, Regina. I know Robin. And seeing you with him… I've never seen you happier. So as long as you fight for what you have and do your best to keep it, nothing's going to change it."

"What makes you so sure?"

Snow shruged.

"This is just how true love works. I know it."

Regina looked in her eyes and realized that she really knew what she was talking about.

True love. She and Robin truly loved each other. But they were also soulmates. Then what could possibly take them apart? Now she knew she was going to fight for her happiness no matter what, because her fate was only up to her.

Regina smiled to Snow softly.

"I bet you do."

Snow smiled back. She didn't need anything more.

"Ok, now hurry. Everyone's waiting!"

"Yeah, right." Regina nodded fast, getting pissed at herself that she had wasted so much time. "Henry's probably worried about me."

"Then let's not worry him any longer. Come on."

"I'll be right beck" Regina said as she asked for a few more seconds alone.

One last time she looked at herself in the white gown and with hair pinned gently. 'If I can take people I cursed seeing me dressed like Snow White, I can take anything', she thought and laughed again.

Then she turned back and left the room, finally being able to let go of her past and ready to face the new beginning. Future didn't seem so scary anymore.


	2. Under the Mask

**OQ Week Day 1: Masquarade ball.**

**_Under the Mask_**

**Summary:** Set during the missing year. A very special ball takes place in the royal castle. The only reason Regina agreed to come at all were the masks that eveyone had to wear. For one day she could be normal. For one day she didn't have to be The Evil Queen. This one time she would just blend in and try to forget about her pain, because no one should recognize her. Or so she thought...

* * *

She still wasn't quite sure if she's doing right. Admittedly she made sure that in this one day she didn't look like herself (well, as much as it was possible without using magic) but it still just didn't seem... right. She's just lost Henry. How could she even think about having fun when crearly she wasn't capable of smiling..?

Regina sighed deeply, putting her black lace mask on. She was wearing the least evil-ish dress she could find, just simple, long, purple dress, embroidered with small crystals. Outfit like this would work even for a ball in the modern world. Standing out was the last thing she wanted.

'I should just tell those idiots I don't care.' she was thinking. In fact, deep down she knew she wasn't doing it „for the people, who needed hope and joy most these days". She was doing it for Henry. He would want her to move on with her life and just try to be happy.

There was also another reason she wasn't resisting of going that much... She didn't want to admit it, even before herself, but certain thief did get under her skin...

Encouraged by the thought that no one should recognize her like this after all, she stepped into the ball room. The lights, the smell of food, the dancing people... it was all beautiful. She could almost feel the hope in the air, no matter how stupid it would sound if she said it out loud.

She walked next to the woman, who's husband she had killed a few dacades ago, but... nothing happened. To be completely sure she approached the buffet when a few strangers were talking to Snow, congratulating her on the baby. Still nothing. They all kept talking not paying much attention on some random woman in purple dress.

Regina smiled to herself. Emboldened by her neutrality she decided to try enjoy all of this. It's been a long time since she could just observe people unnoticeable and pass next to them freely, without being given a baleful look. Not that she didn't deserve it for all she had done in the past... this night was just different and she had to admit, it was nice.

The night was passing at the dance and fun. Poor people didn't leave the free-food spot, the wealthier didn't leave the dance floor and the Charmings didn't leave each other. Everone seemed to be happy and Regina thought that after all it was all Snow wished for.

She didn't dance herself though. Neither she needed it nor someone wanted her to. She was just enjoying the atmosphere of the event and looking at the guests from secluded place. She almost could feel the glimpse of happiness inside her. She just couldn't bring herself to smile, but it was actually normal thing for her now. One happier day and she can go back to suffering of her loss.

„I didn't expect to see you here." she heard a voice beside her and she jumped, surprised. Her heart started beating faster before she even looked at the companion. She recognized his voice immediately, even the mask couldn't hide how handsome he was at the light of the party.

„The thief." she said. She tried to explain her nervousness to herself by thinking that she's just surprised.

He was standing right beside her at the edge of the ballroom but he wasn't looking at her. Actually she noticed he was doing exactly the same as she did – observing the party without fully participating in it.

„That's quite a ball, isn't it?"

„If you like the splendor and exaggerated adornment." Regina answered carefully, but with some usual irony in her voice.

Robin laughed shortly.

„Don't you tell me you're the modest type, your majesty."

The Queen looked at him with astonishment. She couldn't believe it! He! Of all the people...

„Oh, come on, Regina. you didn't think I wouldn't recognize you with a mask, did you?"

„No, but I didn't really care. The only thing that I didn't expect was to see you talking to me here." She responded with a little sass.

Robin didn't say anything and she immediately regretted snapping at him. She almost apologized to him! What the hell was happening with her?

„So... um, how did you recognize me? I was in pain to make myself unrecognizable."

„You're a lot more than just an outfit, Regina." he said and she looked at him again. „No one in this room moves with such a grace. I would know you're you even if you were wearing a sack."

„Would you?" she said, not quite sure what else to say. She was pretty sure she just complimented her.

At this very moment a strange thought popped into her head, that she was thinking exactly the same. If she didn't knew any better she'd say he didn't try at all with covering himself today. He was too distinctive to be hidden behind some mask.

„So can I have a dance or you're going to just stand here, wasting your beauty, hidding it in the darkest corner of the room?"

„If you knew me even a little, you'd know that the darkness is what I was meant for."

„Oh, I won't belive this." He smiled to her friendly. „Besides, you have to let me know you first."

She wasn't expecting it at all. She was supposed to spend this night far from her „evil" self, she wanted not to be reminded of this by anyone... and nothing's actually changed.

With Robin she felt like she wanted to for a long time, like she can live again somehow. With him she was never The Evil Queen, just Regina... Just a woman who desired to regain some happiness in her life and who deserved to have a chance.

„What's it going to be? Shall we?" He gave her his hand, but he didn't push her.

She was looking for his hand for a while and then eventually took it, rolling her eyes, as if it was a privilage for him. Under the mask her cheeks turned red.

As they moved on the dancefloor, Robin placed his right hand on Regina's waist and they started a slow dance. The music was calm and Regina tried not to show any emotions. This situation was in fact unusual for her. She couldn't really remember the time when someone treater her like this. Even with Daniel... she had never had a chance to experiance anything quite like this.

„You see, I told you were crealry born with grace, your majesty." Robin said smiling at her softly as Regina rolled her eyes. They kept moving forward. Robin was an amazing dancer, which was just another thing to add to the list of this evening's surprises.

„Should I tell you some compliment now too? Or can we just keep on dancing in quietness?" she said playing irritated with him even talking to her. For real, she was just starting to be afraid of her reactions and the more she was loosing controle, the more she tried to cover it with hostility.

Robin just laughed again and held her close while dancing, though he knew exactly where Regina's presonal space started.

No one was ever so gentle towards her. Or maybe no one since Daniel, again. But Robin Hood... he didn't treat her like a queen, more like... a princess, which to Regina's mind was of course another stupid, annoyingly accurate comparsion.

„Where did you learn how to dacce at all?" Regina asked finally. As much as she wanted to show no interest in him, she was really curious.

„I broke into some balls in the past."

The Queen nodded as if it was obvous. Then Robin started to smile meaningly.

„Wait..." she stopped, because she understood why. „You've broken into MY balls too?!"

He burst in laugh and Regina couldn't help but smile too.

„I was a thief when you met me."

They resumed the dance as the new song started.

„How have I never noticed you back then?" she asked, more to herself, but Robin raised an eyebrow anyway. She blushed again, because it did sound like she was intersted in him. „I... I mean, I always recognize a street rat when I see one..."

„Well, I've never really nocied you, either." he admitted thuthfully. „I knew only The Evil Queen, not you." he looked in her eyes and smiled. „So maybe it was all about timing."

They continued dancing to another song. And the second, and the next five ones...

During the dance Robin joyfully talked to her about his break-ins into other castles, and he was just talking about himself, not demanding anything on Regina And eventually... she smiled. She really, actually smiled. She never thought that the thief, of all people, would be able to bring back a smile on her face but it happened.

For the first time since she lost Henry she thought that there's hope after all.

Maybe it was all about timing indeed...


	3. Lily

A fic based on last set spoilers and my own theory about Emma, Regina and Lily. I just felt urgent need to write it down, as always. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Emma stopped the yellow bug a few meters away from the gas station where they were supposed to find what (or more suitably „who") they were looking for. She was nervous before the meeting, it's been 17 years after all, who knew how much her old friend could change for all those years. Apart from that, she parted with Lily in quite unpleasant circumstances and it was all her fault, so maybe she wouldn't even want to talk to her at all...

But she promised Regina she would help her get a happy ending and that was the only thing she could possibly do in that very moment, since they couldn't find Robin anyway.

The blonde heard a gasp beside her as she looked at Regina sympathetically. She saw her scared a few times, but this time it was some different kind of fear.

„Are you okay?" Emma asked and Regina took a big sigh, looking at the station.

„I'm just about to meet my long lost, full grown up daughter, I think I'm far from being „okay"now."

„I get it. Believe me."

None of them said anything for a while. Regina was too nervous and Emma didn't really know what to say, Snow would be better at this, since she had been in exact the same situation before.

„It will be ok, you know..." she started. „I know Lily, she wanted to meet her parents just as much as every one of us did. No matter how she reacts or what she will want to do with it, you both deserve to know each other. And... you owe her this."

„I didn't want to give her up!" Regina said.

„I know, I know. And she'll understand eventually, just like I did."

Regina's eyes filled with tears.

„I just... I just wish Robin was here with me. He still doesn't remember anything, we have to find him and find a way to bring his memories back. Maybe we should wait until he...?"

„No." Emma stopped her. „We both know it's not the way, you can't waste any more day now."

Regina looked at her and nodded.

„Alright then." Said Emma looking towards the gas station again. „Let's do it."

Before she got out of the car, Regina suddenly grabbed her arm.

„Just... don't tell her I'm here. I mean... not until she really wants to meet me."

„She will." Emma smiled, but she knew it wouldn't be so easy.

She closed the car door and walked across the station. As she walked into the building, that was apparently some kind of bar, the door bell rang, letting the waitress know that they've just got a client.

„I'm sorry, the bar's not open yet." said blonde woman, cleaning the table.

„Hi, umm.. no... I'm just looking for... a friend. I learnt she works here... Her name is Lily, maybe you know her?"

The waitress looked at her suspiciously.

„No, I don't think so."

Emma felt disappointed by her answer, she couldn't just go back and tell Regina they wronged the place. Despite everything, she didn't want to fail her now.

„I'm sorry, as I said, the bar isn't..."

„No, wait!" Emma stopped her. „Please, think about it. No one named Lily has ever worked here?"

„I've been working here just for a few months but let me ask a friend." she said and went somewhere. Emma already began to think she would never come back, when she heard her voice behind her.

„...yeah, she is. And you've been working here longer after all, Autumn."

Emma turned back and froze. She didn't have to look twice. Lily was 17 years older but she still had the same look in her eyes. The distrustful look that all of the orphans had to possess to survive.

And she was absolutely sure Lily recognized her too...

„Autumn, this woman is looking for someone named Lily, maybe you know something about it...?"

Lily, or Autumn, was staring at her with a bit of disbelief in her eyes. She was wearing green jacket and torn yeans and something in her told Emma she went through a lot in her life.

„Yeah, I think I might have an idea." Lily said, still looking at Emma.

„Really?" the blonde waitress was quite surprised.

„Can you leave us, Kate?"

„Umm, yeah, sure."

Lily waited until her friend left and then turned to Emma again.

„You changed." she said with a smirk.

„So do you!" Emma smiled, she sensed that the old conflict lost its importance. „Autumn? Really? Why would even you change your name?"

„It's a long story, let's just say my life wasn't the easiest, even after leaving my home. I wanted to start over and here I am..." she faked a smile looking around the bar. „But what are YOU doing here? You were looking for me? Why?"

Emma laughed a little, making Lily suspicious.

„Oh, that's surely a longer story than yours." she said and sat behind the bar, as Lily filled her glass with an alcohol, something they couldn't do when they were 13.

„Then tell me. There has to be a reason, it's been 17 years."

„This is not a time or place to tell you everything, Lily. I'm here for someone else, actually."

Lily sat beside her and frowned.

„What?"

Emme decided to go about it gently.

„Do you remember how we used to talk about the system? How much we wanted to have a family and some who'd care about us and understand us? How much we wanted to meet our parents..?"

„Why would I like to meet the people who abandoned me, Emma? Besides, it's all in the past now, why are you going back to it now? Why did you come here?"

„Because I met my parents." Emma responded quickly, before she lost the courage to do so.

Lily choked with the beer she was drinking.

„What?!" she managed to say. „That's... great. I think..."

„Yeah." Emma smiled. „They're amazing."

„So who are they? Where did you find them?"

„That's... Umm... They're..." Emma knew she won't get away easily if she starts lying now. Finally she sighed and decided to tell the truth, because Lily was supposed to get to know everything eventually.

„I had a son..." she started and then it hit her. GOD, Henry was Lily's brother now! „I ended up in prison so I gave him up. He came back for me after 10 years, because... he told me I had to break the curse."

Lily only raised an eyebrow, not saying anything.

„Ok, I know what it looks like but... There's a town called Storybrooke in Maine. It's not on the map or on the Internet, you can't get there if you don't know about its existence. There's magic there... it's... filled with fairy tale characters who had been cursed and send to this world. Storybrooke is where I found my parents, 'cause... my parents are Swow White and Prince Charming. They had to give my up too and they for 28 years they haven't been aging didn't know who they were until I broke the curse a few years ago."

Emma tried really hard not to mention about certain Evil Queen, but she knew she was not doing very well, bacause the look on Lily's face was kind of disturbing.

Lily burst in laugh so suddenly that Emma jumped a little.

„Oh god, you're good. Your sense of humor did change, Emma." she said, laughing out loud.

„But it's true!"

„Yeah, sure. And I'm the Santa Claus. I'm sorry I have to get back to work..." she said angry and left the bar, which scared the hell out of Emma. She caught her outside, she could not allow Regina to see her. If she did, and Lily didn't agree to meet her, she would never get over it.

„Lily, wait! I swear..."

„Emma, you scare me! You got to know your parents and it's great but apparently you lost something else along the way! Don't come here anymore..."

„I've met your parents too!"

Lily stopped and slowly turned back.

„If this is some kind of joke..."

„It's not! Don't ask me how it's possible but your story is quite similar. They had to give you up too! Your mother asked me to tell you about this, because she's too scared to do it herself. She knew you'd hate her, she knew it would be hart for you to understand, but believer me, I couldn't forgive my parents that they had gave me up for a long time too."

„Snow White and Charming, right?" she said with irony and for the first time Emma fully saw Regina in her. „So who would be my mother then?"

Emma took a deep breath.

„Her name is Regina... She's... She was the queen in the fairy tale world."

Lily raised eyebrows again.

„You mean, like, The Evil Queen...?" she asked and Emma nodded. Lily laughed again. „Well, that would be pretty cool, wouldn't it? But from what I remember form the fairytales, neither Snow White nor The Queen ever had kids..."

„I was thinking the same when I got to Storybrooke! I know how hard believing is, but it's worth it."

Lily was looking at her without a word.

„This sounds insane..."

„Think about it. You'd have a mother. She may be your age, but you'll get use to it..." Emma smiled, because it seemed to work.

Then Lily smiled and shoke her head.

„Nope. Sorry, Emma, but I really..."

„She's here!" Emma said before she turned back again. „She's waiting in the car, I came here with her. She wanted to make sure you want to know her. And if you don't, it's ok. It's your choice."

Lily looked very confused, torn between a possibility of meeting her mother and the craziness of all this. Finally, she gave up.

„Ok. Alright." she said. „Let's say my mother really is here... What do you expect me to do? Go and meet her? Just like that? Emma, I've got my own life here, it's a little too late for bonding."

„You're wrong." Emma smiled. „Just... trust me."

Lily nodded and she came with Emma to the parking. They stoped a few meters from the yellow bug, Regina was walking around it nervously. The second Lily saw her she just knew it was her mother. It was something oddly familiar about her and she could not shake the feeling she looked a lot like herself.

Regina got out of the car because she couldn't handle the nerves. Her hands was shaking and she almost couldn't breathe. She wished Emma would come back already, she wanted to know. She needed to know.

„...Mom?" she heard a voice bahind her and she froze, unable to move. She started breathing even faster and slowly turned back to the woman the voice blonged for.

[This is were the most emotional scene of all the series that Lana talked about here happens hehe ;p]


	4. Caught Red-Handed

**Caught Red-Handed**

**Summary: Set after the OQ reunion. Henry caught Robin and Regina on making s'mores and Regina tries to handle the situation.**

* * *

„I've missed you so much." said sleepily Regina with her head resting on Robin's naked torso. He smiled in an answer and kissed her in the top of her head. Then they tightened their embrace, lying on the bed.

„I'm not leaving your side, my love, ever."

„You promise?"

Robin looked down at her with even bigger smile, but also to make sure she believes him.

„Didn't last night give you a glimpse of how our future will look like?"

Regina laughed.

„You mean screaming or..?"

„God, no!" Robin laughed too. „I mean us. Together. Forever. I won't let you go again."

„This sounds attracting..." she admitted, her hand was stroking down his chest.

It was early in the morning but not as early as Regina used to wake up. This time she allowed herself to have a lazy morning, because she finally had her soulmate beside her. She didn't rush anywhere nor tried to get over the nightmares. She was finally happy. Besides, last night had been a tiresome one ineed.

And now when she was thinking about it...

She got herself up on her elbows and looked at him, as Robin raised his eyebrows.

„Wha...?"

He didn't have a chance to finish the sentence, because Regina started kissing him passionately and it was something he just couldn't resist. Not that he was surprised by her action, he would probably do the same in a few seconds. But there was one problem...

After a few moment Regina was already sitting on his pelvis, continuing the kissing. It was extremely hard for him, but Robin finally stopped her, taking a breath and trying to think straight.

Regina looked at him surprised.

"What?!"

"Henry. We... I mean, you said Henry would come here in the morning."

She smiled and moved closer to him again.

"Don't worry about that, he's a sleepyhead." She kissed him in the neck and he at the same moment he lost all his thoughts. "Besides..." she kept on teasing him. "We would hear him if..."

"Mom, are you awake?!" they heard a voice on the outside the room and froze for a moment. Then the door handle moved.

"Shit!" Regina whispered with her eyes wide open and got out of Robin. They started to cover themselves with a blanket in rush but they were already too late. They weren't exactly naked but it would be clear for anybody, who saw them at this moment, what they were doing.

"Sorry mom, I couldn't find my... OHH!"

"Henry!" Regina jumped pulling the blanket under the chin. Her cheeks burned red, she never wanted to come to this. She loved Henry like anything in the world but there were some things he should not see or know...

"Wow, God.. sorry... I just... " the boy was sleechless and he was not sure what to say, as were Regina and Robin. His eyes were just moving from his mother to Robin. He was pretty aware of what was just happening. "It's... nevermind... I don't need it anyway." he added and backed out of the room.

„Henry, wait!"

„Mom, it's ok." her face made him laugh. This time he was not the one who romped. „And this is awkward enough, so I'll be downstairs if you need me."

He left the room but neither Robin nor Regina said anything for a long while. They were listening how he get down the stairs and they were even so quiet to hear how he opens the fridge in the kitchen.

„Oh my God." Regina finally spoke, more to helself. „Oh. My. God."

Robin laughed and she looked at him.

„DO YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY?!"

„Well..."

„DON'T EVEN ANSWER!"

Regina wasn't really mad at Robin. In fact, she was mad at herself. She fell on the bed again, resigned. How the hell could this happen?!

„Hey, I told you it would end like this but you didn't want to listen to me." he smiled. This entire situation was funny for him after all, too.

„How am I gonna look in his eyes today? Ugh, I just wanna curl up and down." she covered her head with a pillow.

„He clrealy took it better than you... And we did nothing wrong, he's twelve, she must have already..."

She removed the pillow so quickly and gave him so terrifying look, that he immediately shut up.

„My point is... You're adult. And he's your son. You just have to talk, there's nothing to worry about." He said and kissed her one last time, before getting up from the bed.

Truth be told, the time for „the talk" has arrived.

* * *

She saw him on the couch in the living room reading some comic books. Her cheeks still were burning red but she had to talk to her son. For God's sake, she used to be fearless Evil Queen!

„Henry?" she asked.

He looked at her and smiled.

„Hey mom! Where's Robin?"

„He's... in the bathroom." She took a deep breath. „Look, I..."

„Mom." Henry interrupted her and put the comic book down. „You don't have to explain yourself to me."

„I know." She said quickly and sat down. „It's not what I wanted to talk with you about. You see... there are things..."

„Whoa, hold on! You don't have to do this either!"

„What do you mean?"

„You don't have to do „the talk" with me just because I caught you and Robin on..."

„Henry!"

He laughed and looked at her, all in the mother mode.

„Easy, mom, really. It nothing new for me." He said calmly.

„Excuse me?!" Regina was more than concerned by this talk.

„Well, I live at Emma's too, remember? And she and Killian are not very discreet about those things."

Then he left Regina stunned in the living room, laughing at her face again. She still had a lot to process but she was sure of two things.

She had a very smart kid, though he had way too extensive knowledge about some things.

And then was the second thing...

A certain Savoir will surely need some saving very soon.


	5. A charming lesson

A short FF I wrote because the Evil Charming bts picture gave me way too many feels :D YOU CAN'T BLAME ME, RIGHT? :D Enjoy! :)

**Summary:** A royal ball in Camelot is coming upon them. They have to make a good impressions, for the sake of Emma, and of course because they're royalty as well. There's one problem. Regina.

* * *

"Why the hell isn't she ready yet?!"

David just shrugged and kept walking beside his wife. She was never so nervous about any other ball in the past and there was a very good reason. They had a lot to discuss with King Arthur, and as much as the way they were about to deal with him was more civilized than they had ever expected, the future of their daughter depended on it.

Regina jumped a little when she heard knocking on the door to her temporary chamber in Camelot. She sighed a second after because she knew exactly who was about to storm the room.

"Come in, Sn - "

"Regina, for God's sake, do I have to remind you you're not the queen here? Spectacular late entrance is not..."

"I know, I know." She said quickly and stood up from the vanity. It was a bit harder than usual to even stand, she already forgot how to wear ball gowns. And this one was pink. Great.

"I'm sorry for the hold up... But I'm not going."

"Wait, what?!"

Regina blushed a little. Dammit. When she was evil no one at least demanded on her to explain herself. Nor dance or coming at balls at all. She wanted to help but most of all she had a feeling that her presence there would only make things worse.

She sat on the bed resigned. The reason was ridiculous and yet real.

"I can't dance." she said.

Both Charmings looked at her like she had two heads. After a while Snow frowned even more and David laughed.

"Is it funny to you, shepherd?" Regina asked angrily. Though she understood it was in fact very funny, if one think about it. The Queen who can't dance. Hilarious.

"No... I mean..." he tried to extricate himself. "Maybe a little." The Prince was not at all scared or embarrassed, the relationship between him and Regina was... well, better than ever. They were like two friends who annoy the hell out of each other but never admit they actually find it amusing.

"Regina, that is not a reason to step back." Snow said with a smile as well. She knew young Regina, evil Regina, mayor Regina... but she only saw for the first time the embarrassed Regina.

"But... I haven't done it in years... You two, more than anybody, know that the last time I had an opportunity to take part in any ball, I was more interested in murder and destruction." She said as if she spoke about doing shopping. "And Storybrooke doesn't have many of these..." She wondered. "Which... in fact is the mayor's fault, I guess."

They stood there for another while thinking and then David spoke again.

"Where's the problem then?"

Snow looked at him and asked what both women were curious about.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll teach her. We still have plenty of time, it's not like the royal ball often start in time." He laughed to his wife knowingly. "And we WILL succeed. We will get our daughter back."

Regina looked at them both confused as hell.

"Are you serious?"

"Why not?" Snow smiled. "That's a great idea! Charming's a great dancer. I'll get some music!"

When Snow left Regina looked at David and raised her eyebrows.

"I never thought I'd live up to this moment."

"Like was." Charming responded. "May I have the honour." He bend over a little and held out his hand.

"And music?"

"I guess my wife forgot it's Camelot. I bet she won't find a stereo."

Regina rolled her eyes. Then she took David's hand and he got her close to his body. When his right hand rested on her waist, she thought the universe just flipped, but she didn't care. She cannot be laughing stock. Especially because she never actually told Robin she couldn't dance. If the thief turned out to be better dancer, that would be the end of her reputation.

"Okay, let's do this."

When Snow came back to Regina's chamber with a reluctant violinist, she heard counting. She opened the door slowly just to see her husband and her not-so-evil step mother connected in slow, beautiful dance.

"Change of plans." She said to the man. "You can go, you won't be needed apparently."

David and Regina didn't stop the lesson when she came in and closed the door.

"One, two, three... Yes. No! Now you move only your right leg!"

"I know, Charming, but you toss me around like crazy." She murmured. "I can't even focus when you yell to my ear."

"You're too rigid, Regina. How am I supposed to teach you anything?"

"Try sitting behind the desk for 28 years and you will know what's like!"

Snow just couldn't help but laugh. Although they were arguing, Regina wasn't really bad at dancing. She knew David was a great leader in dance, but for Regina it was natural.

They finished after a couple of minutes, because they finally heard the music coming from the ballroom and some noise in the corridors. Snow had to admit that this little moment with her husband and her step mother helped her a little handle the nerves. They were right, everything will be fine. It had to be.

"Don't you dare tell me I suck because I can still go back to my chamber." Regina said to Snow when they walked thought the hallway.

"You don't." She replied seriously, which made Regina happy, even though she would never admit it. "And if you went back, you would miss something special."

"What?"

Snow looked at her and smiled widely.

"Robin looks very hot today."

She quickened the pace just to be sure she won't burst in laugh at Reginas face. The Queen behind her was about to open her mouth to respond with some snarky answer, but in the same moment they walked to the ballroom filled with light, the smell of food and sound of soft music and talking people.

Then she saw him. Her soulmate.

And she was pretty sure the lessons weren't exactly that necessary after all... because she would most definitely not end up this evening dancing.


	6. All We Need

**All We Need**

They politely refused when Snow asked them to come over for Christmas. Not that spending Christmas Eve at Charmings' loft would be something bad, they just both decided they needed one quiet evening just for themselves. One special night with their little family that has just recently gained a new member. As much as it seemed unbelieveable to Regina, this little girl became her entire world lately. During the last months she's grown to love her beyond her expectations. In fact, everyone who looked at her once, fell in love with her immediately.

The house was decorated with blue and red lights. That was Henry's and Robin's idea and they did their job very well, so now the mayor's house was not only the biggest one in town, but also the lightest. A few days before they also brought a big christmas tree to the living room, and decorating it was on Regina. Surprisingly, she loved doing it like never bofore.

The smell of delicious fool filled the house that night. Only light inside the house was coming from many candles placed all around. Christmas songs were playing quietly on the radio.

Robin didn't even hear that his girls came down to the kitchen he was in, he was so busy. Even though he didn't exactly know how to cook yet, he was doing his best and that was more than enough for Regina. She smiled and looked down at the little girl she was holding in her arms.

„Looks like daddy is busy, huh?"

Robin turn back immediately to see how his daughter laughing, making his heart melt. The sight took away his breath.

„You both look... amazing." he said staring at them.

Regina was wearing blue fitting dress, one of his favourites. Ellie was changed into blue dress as well, funnily matching to Regina's.

„I bought it a few weeks ago." she said and smiled down to her again. „She actually grabbed it herself at the store, I was so relieved she didn't choose anything green, I decided to go for it. I hope you don't mind."

„Why on earth would I mind, my love?" he frowned, not taking eyes of his daughter.

„She's... she's your daughter after all."

He finally looked up to make sure she was not joking.

„Regina..."

„I know, I know. It's still... weird. I love her and I can't hide how glad I am Zelena is not around to take her from us, but... she is and will always be her real mother."

Robin sighed and looked around nervously. He looked like he was trying to find right words. Finally he closed his eyes for a moment and spoke again.

„I was going to wait with this til Henry joins us tonight, but I can tell I've been already waiting for far too long."

„What do you mean?" Regina looked at him confused.

Robin placed both hands on Regina's face and looked deep in her eyes.

„I love you."

Regina's eyes filled with tears.

„I..."

„Let me finish. I love you. I love my daughter. As much as you just admit you love her, too. Do not ever think Zelena is her mother. Let alone „real" mother. You, more than anyone, should know that biology does not make anyone a mother."

„I know, but... How can I...?" Regina was at loss of words, she was too overwhelmed with feelings. Must be the christmas thing, she thought.

„I could never ask you to be her mother. This is not something anyone can ask. It's entirely your decision." He stopped for a while and took his hand of her. He reached to his pocket but his hand stayed in there, clenching around something, too afraid to take it out. „But I can ask you something else. And this... this is just about us."

Then he finally took a little black box out of his pocket and Regina gasped, holding back tears. Robin got down and one knee and opened a box, revealing a small ring placed inside. „I wanna show you how important you are for me. You are my life. You are my everything and we have a beautiful family together. That's something I never thought I'd have. There's only one thing missing to make it even more special and I'm sorry I've been waiting long enough to make you doubt." He took a deep breath and looked in Regina's teary eyes. Even Ellie was looking at him surprised.

„Will you marry me?" he asked finally with thrembling voice and Regina couldn't help but both cry and smile. The girl in her arms made a quiet sound and Regina looked at her, before she even aswered the quesion.

„What do you say, little one? Can I be your daddy's wife?"

Ellie smiled to her and reached for the ring with her little hand.

They all laughed.

„I think it means yes." Robin said carefully and Regina started crying form happiness. She already had her make up all over her face and they sandwiched Ellie between them, as soon as they joined their lips in a passionate kiss. She was trying to escape, when Hanry came into the kitchen. He was bayond confused about what he saw.

„Mom? Something.. happened?"

Regina stopped kissing Robin and looked at her son. She was a mess, but she couldn't care less. Then she gave Robin a meaningful look and he smiled. He took the ring out of the box and stopped again.

„I still want to hear it."

„Is it okay with you?" she asked Henry.

„Sure!" he said. To be honest, he was not surprised anymore when he saw the ring. Regina had her suspicous thoughts that he already knew Robin was planning on proposing to her, but she didn't have time to think about it. Everything about this moment was perfect.

„Then yes. I will marry you."

And that was all they needed.

The rest of the evening went as they planned. It was a quiet family dinner with Roland, Henry and little Ellie. Even if some monster happened to pop out right from behind the christmas tree, nothing could ruin this evening anymore.

After the dinner, she washed the dishes and came back to the living room. Roland and Henry were playing video game together and Ellie was sleeping on her father's lap. He looked at her as soon as she came in but said nothing not to wake her up. She just sat next to him and started thinking. Thinking about their future, about their kids, about them.

She was also thinking about Zelena. And she was surprised herself that she was. Deep inside she wished she had a good christmas, even if there's no such thing as chrsitmas in Oz. She... she was just grateful. After all, she brought Ellie into the world. She gave her another person to love and care for. No matter what she did to her, Regina was... grateful.

Then she looked at the ring on her finger. And she thought about Daniel. She also thought about her parents, about all the christmas she had in her life.

After a lifetime of suffering, she didn't expect much from life now.

And yet here she was. Happy.

And at the end of the day, when they've put their children into beds, she knew that this particular christmas day was only the beginning.


	7. You Are My Future

Yes. I'm going to write every possible OQ proposal scenario until it actually happens. If you're reading this later, it's based on 5x21 promo, so idk what happens. (God please don't kill Robin...) Enjoy!

* * *

"Is she okay?" Regina asked as soon as they entered Charmings' apartment. The confrontation with God of Death himself is yet again probably not the best for the baby.

"I think so." Robin smiled at her daughter. He was so moved by how much Regina already cared for his daughter. It made him hopeful for the future. The future he hoped so much to share with her...

Snow looked at them from behind the counter not surprised by their sudden entrance. Everyone got used to staying in their house during the time they've spent in the Underworld, their house was already like a one big train station.

"Good you guys are here, you need to watch Neal for a while for me please."

"You're not gonna ask what happened or why are we here?" Regina asked taking off her coat.

"Hades happened. That I know." Suddenly Snow's face became mournful. "We need to get everything ready for Hook's funeral. The sooner we get on with it, the better for Emma."

Both Robin and Regina just nodded their heads in understanding. The ceremony is probably going to be a big one, if Snow's the one who's taking care of it.

When Snow got out, Regina looked into baby Neal's crib to fulfil her duty.

"He's sleeping. Consider our job done." She gave Robin a little smile.

"I'm going to get her to sleep too." He said looking down at his daughter again. "She's been through too much."

"Alright. I'm going to change then. I'll be upstairs."

Robin let himself have a breath of relief. He was nervous, so he definitely needed some time to gather his thoughts.

Did he want to do it now? Of course he wanted. Who knows what happens with Hades. Who knows when they're gonna have a quiet moment alone again. He had more than enough time to think this over when he was hiding himself with his daughter in the Underworld's forest.

When the little girl fell asleep as well he smiled again and looked up. Regina was oddly quiet there.

"Honey?" he asked and got upstairs quickly. "Is everything alright?"

Regina was sitting on the bed, looking down on Henry's photograph. Deep in her thoughts she didn't even needed to answer his question.

She did anyway.

"I'm worried, Robin."

Her soulmate just frowned.

"I'm worried for the future." she sighed and the literal pain on her face made Robin want to scream. He'd do anything to make her happy. "Henry lost another close person to him today. Emma lost her love. We keep fighting those villains, we keep trying to do the right thing but at what cost? How many people are we gonna lose next? We have little children on our hands, Robin, what if something happens to us? What.. What kind of future are we going to have?"

"Regina." Robin touched Regina's face and forced her to look at him. Deep in his eyes she saw peace she needed. "You are my future."

She smiled. She missed this. They've spend too much time apart in the Underworld, she forgot how much she needed this kind of intimacy.

"It doesn't matter what we're going to have to face in the future as long as we're together." He continued. "And I understand you could think it all is just empty words, so I want to make sure you know I'm serious."

Regina's frown went deeper with every second. She understood none of it. Robin's words did make her feel better, she did not expect him to prove anything.

"What..." she started but she did not finish the sentence. She just gasped, looking down at the box Robin took out of his pocket.

"I.. I've been thinking about this for long." Robin's voice was trembling. Now he was terrified. "I know this is a bit much. I know I've caused you more pain than joy over the last few weeks...But by some miracle I see you love me and I don't want to screw this up again... I can't..."

"Yes."

"What?" he looked at her surprised.

Regina had tears in her eyes and she was smiling. But it wasn't just one of her pretty smiles. Robin had seen such a bright smile on her face for the first time.

"I said "yes", you idiot."

"But..." Now it was Robin's turn to frown. She just insulted him, was it good or a bad sign...? But she just said yes. Yes to what? His mind apparently stopped working for a while. " But you didn't even give me a chance to..."

"You don't need to." she took his face in both her hands. "It's already the best thing possible you could do now to make me the happiest woman alive."

Tears fell down her face when she smiled even wider. Robin smiled as well and he just couldn't help it. He kissed her with all the passion he had which made her fall on Charming' bed. He dropped the box in the meantime but he couldn't care less.

"Wait." she said suddenly, stopping him from something that should not happen in this particular bed.

"What, you changed your mind, m'lady?"

She laughed but then sighed and got up. She walked across the loft and picked up the box.

"I hope you don't mind I don't wear it this afternoon?"

He nodded. Of course he wouldn't. This might have been a happy day for them but it definitely wasn't a happy one for Emma.


End file.
